organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
The World that Never Was
} |aka = TWTNW, The Dark City, The Nobody World |realm = Realm of In-Between |locale = Near the Realm of Darkness |affiliation = Nobodies, Nothingness |type = Kingdom Hearts Exclusive |leader = Xemnas (former), Raxen, Mayor of the Palace of Dusk |villain = The Foes, The Dark Core, Bioheartless }} The World that Never Was is the world of the Nobodies created by the original Organization XIII. Nature The World that Never Was is a "Nobody World." It was created by Xemnas as a homeworld for the Nobodies, and thus, it has no Heart of its own like other worlds do. This makes for several interesting phenomena. The Dark City The world is a massive city, with no trees, grass, or any living thing that is not a Nobody, or that came from another world. However, it could be that Xemnas simply wanted a massive city, and spared no room for plants. No record shows either way. There are two exceptions to this. One is a large white tree growing in Skyscraper Plaza, planted and grown by Xirak, who allowed it to grow using her power over nature. The other is a massive garden created by Xeros using her power over the boundaries of reality. Neither was done naturally. Dark Core With no Heart, the core of the World that Never Was was initially empty, filled with Nothingness like the Nobodies themselves. However, as the World that Never Was is a world In-Between, and must always remain neutral, its housing of the pure Light of Kingdom Hearts called immense Darkness to the world. By the time Organization Eternal had begun, the core had filled with Darkness nearly up to the ancient compounds built beneath Memory's Skyscraper, and the area had to be sealed off to prevent an overflow of pure darkness into the populated area of the Dark City. Memory's Skyscraper Nobodies are able to retain their identity and keep themselves from fading into Nothingness partly due to their memories of their past selves. However, as a newly created world, the World that Never Was was unable to do that. So, the building was created to "feel" the memories of others, and keep the world whole. Through the building's screens, denizens of the dark are able to relive their own memories as well, which the building and world feed off of, creating a cycle of life on the world when anyone is nearby. Kingdom Hearts This world houses the artificial Kingdom Hearts, first started by Xemnas, and now in the hands of several Nobody Organizations. Little is known about how Xemnas was able to create a fake Kingdom Hearts. It hovers over the Castle that Never Was, giving light to that side of the world. Locations The Castle that Never Was The Castle that Never Was is a massive fortress that floats above the Great Crevasse of the World that Never Was. It was the leading base of operations for Organization XIII and Organization Return. It is now home to many Lesser Nobodies. Memory's Skyscraper Memory's Skyscraper is an important landmark in the World that Never Was that acts as the memories of the Nobody world, keeping it in existence without a Heart of its own. It is now the base of Organization Eternal. The Dark City The Dark City can refer to the entire city-world of The World that Never Was, or it can be used to differentiate between the inhabited and uninhabited areas of the world. The World that Never Was is one of the largest worlds yet found, and the entire planet is covered in the Dark City. So one can imagine just how huge the city could be. Most of the world is either uninhabited, inhabited by Lessers, or completely overrun with Heartless. Some of the Darkest creatures have found their way to this world, and exist on the opposite side of the World from Kingdom Hearts. This area is mentioned below. The Palace of Dusk The Palace of Dusk is the most populated area in the entire Dark City. It is home to several hundred human-form Nobodies, and an untold number of Lesser-forms. It is comprised mainly of apartment buildings over store fronts. Almost all human-form Nobodies who are not part of an Organization live here. The Lesser Neighborhood The "Lesser Neighborhood" is a large, indistinct area that surrounds most of the Palace of Dusk, on the north, south, and east sides. It goes all the way up to the Great Crevasse to the north, and the Plain of Ruin to the east. This area is almost completely populated by Lesser-form Nobodies, as its name suggests. The Plain of Ruin The Plain of Ruin is the area of the Dark City that was demolished by Xemnas' airship when it was destroyed by the Keyblade Masters. It was cleared by Organization Return, and there now stands a monument shaped like the Dragon Airship, surrounded by recreations of the broken weapons of Organization XIII. There is also a statue of a wolf, dedicated to Shade. Slums of Dark The Slums of Dark are an area of the World that Never Was farthest from Kingdom Hearts, where many extremely powerful Heartless and other dark creatures live. It is the most dangerous part of the world, and few venture there. Members who reach Enigma-class ranking are taken on a supervised mission to the outskirts of the Slums to destroy one of the powerful Heartless there. The Bioheartless' Territory There was once a section of the World that Never Was that was claimed by the Bioheartless. However, due to their vastly dwindling population and the death of their leader, Mia, the survivors have left the area for the safety of Organization Eternal. Inhabitants The World that Never Was is almost solely inhabited by Nobodies (unless one considers average Heartless, which number even beyond the countless Nobodies). Being the world of Nothingness created for their kind, almost all the Nobodies currently in existence call the World that Never Was their home. Notes Category:World Category:Location